


Life is a Big, Bad, joke. (And It isnt Funny.)

by NB_HAILHYDRA



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Again, Angst, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Eventual Romance, Fluff, G.U.N. being a dick, Hurt/Comfort, I just pushed a lot of my headcanons into this I am so Sorry, Juas Juas, Kind of World Building, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Sonic, Shadow is amnesiac, Shadow is trying his best, Sonic is a sweetheart, Sonic is trying, Sonic the hedgehog is not a robot and he also gets mad and shit, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, This is not as dark I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_HAILHYDRA/pseuds/NB_HAILHYDRA
Summary: Tails is missing, and Sonic may or may not be losing his head over it. Add his amnesiac and very lost crush (Coff CoffShadowcoAFFCAFF) and you get the perfect recipe! For disaster, that is.Just, what is Eggman planning this time? Is it even Eggman!?I hate summary`s
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Prelude (? Maybe? )

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi, I am not a native speaker, so, if something seems strange, please dont doubt on telling me! Just, be nice about it, please. 
> 
> Also this was just one chapter but last time I checked I had 8000 words so I am shopping it into short ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited this a little bit... Better than the original?

“So, Blue sir. Uh, would you mind a lot telling me again how does this, Mh, brother of yours looks like again?” Shadow closed his mouth with a loud click, looking away to evade the irate glare of the blue hedgehog in front of him. “So I guess you do mind.”

“Yes, Shadow, I DO mind. I have told ya like a hundred times what Tails looks like. Why-WHY is it so hard for you to grasp it?” Sonic couldn’t help but sound exasperated, biting his words and throwing his hand in the air.

And while its wasn’t like himself to lose his temper so easily…Things weren’t…weren’t _so good_ at the moment. To put it in a nutshell: The world was going absolutely _bonkers_ , Eggman was off doing no goods again, G.U.N. was being a bitch, not surprisingly, Shadow was… not himself, apparently, Amy was offline, he didn’t have a way to contact Knuckles, and Tails was missing, trapped in Chaos-knows-where.

Sonic found himself losing his patience and what remained of his calm at an alarmingly rate. 

He was pacing like a caged animal, his fangs bared and ears lowered flat against his head. He needed to find Tails. He just…he just needed to! Even if the fox knew how to care for himself, even if he knew how to battle and hide and _command_ even… Sonic couldn’t help but feel an overpowering fright in his chest in this kind of nerve-wracking situation.

Because it was Tails, **His** Tails, the tiny fox child he had seen growing up since young, and had helped him during so long in so many ways, and was part of that little makeshift family he had worked so hard to maintain, his little brother, his lil kit.

How could he not?

“Well, you can’t tell me **anything** else besides his looks and I sure as hell don’t remember ever seeing a fox in my life! There is no photo or reference I can see, nor property I can sense or smell, no direction, no _trail_. Just a _peanut_! What do you want me to ask for? I need-I need **something** to work with! And I need to be sure to have it **right**. The cost of failure is too high to risk it, you said so yourself…” It was strange, **oh** so strange, to stare right at Shadow and being able to look at his eyes, to look and actually being able to see his emotions raw in his expression, to look at him without that stoic façade he always put up.

It felt **wrong**.

He wasn’t really sure how did Eggman manage to do it, but suddenly Sonic was down, and everything around him was ablaze and red and _hot_ and it didn’t matter where did he search for there was no Tails. Not a body, not a trail, not a single piece of cloth or any clue about where he was. Nothing. He couldn’t even try and follow a scent, as the smoke and burned smell clogged everything until his own eyes watered and ached.

His hands hurt horribly, and he was losing more and more of his strength, vision blurring and every breath he took burning all the way down, to the point of just staying awake being unbearable misery, but he couldn’t stop now, could he? He kept going, lifting broken furniture and concrete, screaming and crawling on the hot ground when the house was ran over, barely making it outside without further injury and evading whatever badnik that could have been waiting for him by some kind of divine grace, until he finally collapsed into the burned dirt.

Sonic woke up in a containing cage an unknown amount of hours later, locks and chains either hanging from his body or so tightly wrapped he couldn’t even breathe correctly. His fur was singed in some parts and burns of variating grades that his body was still trying to heal stung annoyingly in others. The occasional few strands matted with dirt, ashes, and blood…

It didn’t take him long to identify a G.U.N. holding place.

And so, he raged.

He raged in the loneliness of the place, in the greyish and maddening white of this gigantic room where every one of his gasps bounced back in a torturing echo. He raged against his bindings and against his urge of screaming, biting and cursing. He fought to keep it under wraps, to keep himself together and not give them more reasons to contain him when he was needed outside…Trapped and hung like a criminal while he was failing on his duty of protecting those who believed in him and awaited outside.

Failing in protecting his little brother.

He was so consumed in his emotion, or well, in trying to contain _all_ that emotion, that he didn’t realize he wasn’t that alone until clicks managed to gain his attention.

There was a single piece of bread next to him. 

There was a pretty, black hedgehog seated not so far from him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Sonic isnt alone. That is so good, right? Maybe now things will go smoothier, and Sonic will be able to go and kick some ass and get Tails back to safety sooner and easier... 
> 
> Or maybe not? 
> 
> Why is Shadow sitting there, anyway? And...Oh Chaos, is that blood?! 
> 
> TW: Mentions of, well, blood, and injuries. Also, remember that G.U.N. Is a dick? Yeah. They are dicks. past Experiments? Kinda? I dunnu. 
> 
> Edited it just a lil bit. Could you tell? Does it looks better, somehow?

His mind went through a powerful halt, forceful enough that his eyes hurt again, and he was sure there may be some mid-lasting damage to his thinking. Or maybe his eyes hurt for the abrupt way they almost popped out of his head thanks to the surprise, that was another theory of his…

Whatever it be, the sight before him didn’t change, not even after waiting for a while, and slivers of hope dissipated slowly the darkness he felt prior as, as time passed, he became more and more convinced that, indeed, this was reality, and his friend was really sitting in there!

Or, more exactly, he pushed it all down with all of his might, not willing to let the other know of his inner turmoil just yet.

“Shadow?!” So, he _did_ scream in that part, so he didn’t think twice about the other´s wince. Sonic, admittedly, was too preoccupied with being mad at himself not noticing Shadow before, at SHADOW himself for not saying _something_ before, and, well, _happy_ , as he may now have a chance at getting out of there more quickly and easier than before.

It totally didn’t have something to do with seeing Shadow at all. It wasn’t like his stomach got all giddy with emotions every time the hedgehog and he crossed ways.

Anything but that.

“Mh…Yes?” Came the wary response, which, was admittedly unusual coming from the dark hedgehog. Shadow was looking at him rather strangely, as well, as if he were searching for something on Sonic`s face, but also holding what…looked like a juice box maybe? As if it was a shield, a worried frown marring his face and eyes darting to the door every so before coming back to him. 

Sonic wasn’t sure about what was that about, and he really was trying to ignore the bad feeling growing in his stomach _sooooo_ … he could be forgiven if he didn’t stop to question it too much, right? He really wasn’t sure if he even could afford to do it.

He was trying not to have a mental breakdown, after all. 

“Yes-a nothing, man! You need to get me outta here!” Sonic rattled his wrists in an impulse, grimacing at the loud clanking sound it made. It echoed dauntingly in the big space, bouncing from wall to wall, which almost made Sonic grumble.

Yes, yes, big, bad and scary place, we got it.

Shadow also grimaced, and recoiled even, though he almost seemed in pain, the strange expression making Sonic stop dead on his tracks.

You see, maybe they weren’t _the closest_ to each other, and there were still a lot of walls and facets that Sonic still needed to pass through and see; He was sure of something, though, and he hadn’t needed to befriend the other hedgehog to realize it, so clear as pure water of a lake, if could very well be as clear as the petroleum: Shadow didn’t like doing pained faces, may it be pride or actual fear, he just didn’t. He avoided it, at all costs. He would growl, hiss, stare at you dead in the eye and pick up as many fights as he needed, but he wouldn’t let you see him hurt in any way. Shaking fists, broken bones, bloodied noses, tears and gashes, you name them; Shadow would hide them all, or ignore them so well you would find yourself tricked, and ignoring them too.

To see it so clearly on his face…Uhm. All of Sonic alarms were suddenly ringing. 

Didn’t the ambience feel a bit strange?

“…Why?” The ebony mumbled at the end, almost uncomfortable, and Sonic tried hard, he really did, to not let his smile falter.

“Why, you ask.” He breathed slowly, feeling how his insides froze entirely, reaching up to his throat and hurting with his breath intake, spreading to his every limb until they felt even numbest than before, feeling how his chest seemed tighter, his hands even more unsteady, and how his stomach became a rock. This…wasn’t happening. It really, really wasn’t. How could it be true, for real!? This wasn’t okay, not at _all_. Just… _What?!_ “ _Why_ …Why wouldn’t you? We need to get out of here, Shadow. Don’t you--know?”

_Ah, it really did._

He searched for it, unheedful of how his voice seemed to falter, to die mid-word, as if his strength was really leaving him. Sonic searched. For his face, for his true, and he knew mostly were to find it. Even the ebony had some tells.

But… There was some curiosity in Shadows eyes, _curiosity_. Since when is Shadow openly _curious_ about something?

There was also confusion in the set of his brow, and what he was sure was mistrust. He was used to seeing it there, all right, it was almost by default in Shadow´s face, it never left, but never… never in this- **this quantity.**

_Not directed at him anymore._

There was no recognition.

_It hurt more than what he expected._

Maybe because he never expected this to really happen?

Sonic kept smiling, though, he kept waiting, **hoping** for a brighter outcome.

That is what he did, right? What Sonic the Hedgehog™ was supposed to do…

But it didn’t came, and as time kept going Sonic found himself staring straight at the bitter truth. At the one he had tried hard to ignore, he had tried hard to make himself believe would never come ever _again_.

“You don’t… You don’t remember me, do you?”

<<You forgot about me again, didn’t ya?>>

Shadow demeanor changed entirely, so fast it could have been funny.

Sonic felt like doing anything, but laughing.

The ebony sat straighter, ears perked and eyes as wide as a little scared deer. Could it be that he had really been frightened? Sonic could see him, feel him almost, the anguish that surged as his mind overworked itself, running wildly in search of the right answer to give. 

It pained Sonic. A real lot, to be honest, and suddenly, he didn’t feel like hearing Shadow response.

He felt like he already had it, maybe since long ago.

He still needed to hear the ebony confirm it though. He just needed to be sure.

Shadow was left gaping, stiffened to his soul (Did he had a soul?) under that fella scorching gaze, trying to say something, _anything_ that came to him, trying to deny it, that _small fucking_ detail, that _damned_ _weakness_ that left him so clearly disadvantaged in front of others but…but he _couldn’t_ , not when it was the truth and not when it was so **obvious** and not when he was _in this fucking state_.

Shadow couldn’t deny it, even when he wished the situation wasn’t like this, even when it caused some… _something_ to this other guy, going by his sorrowful expression.

It was the reality now.

Nothing he could do to change it, right? No matter how bad you asked for it, life would never be fair.

But

_Why did it ache, then?_

Ruby eyes snapped back to his juice box, and Sonic found his blood running cold, real _cold_ on his veins. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it, a loud ringing sound that almost drowned everything else. It was like every **single** thing was getting _worse_ by the moment with such a speed, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering, Was this one of his nightmares?

Would he be able to wake up and find Tails bossing around in the house, maybe trying another disaster-recipe in the kitchen as Cream laughed in delight at the scene? Would he be able to go running around the city, and find Shadow discretely eating a small-sized ice cream under a tree?

Could he?

Don’t take him wrong, even in this kind of situation, they were going to remount! No doubt about it! It just…it just _sucked_ _a lot_ right now, maybe to an extreme beyond words as they could not describe it, or maybe it was him who couldn’t find them…

Thanks to a lucky flash, he suddenly wished fervently to wake up soon.

“ _What_ … who did that to you?”

His mind reminded him that they were losing precious time. They really needed to get out of here and go stop Eggman and go search for Tails and go save the world _again_. They didn’t have time to do this, this whole awkward dance and this whole useless wishing and thinking.

The stunned words still left his mouth.

Shadow hands shot to his head by reflex, trying to feel the injuries there or maybe hide them, he wasn’t sure, but the memory of being told not to touch them stroke him like a thunder, making him stop in the last moment, hands hovering awkwardly over his injuries as his eyes quietly looked around, wondering if there were cameras watching him. Them. Whatever.

They hurt, a lot, there was no way to beat around the bush and downplay the agony he felt at first, and that to some extend he still feels, but they had stopped bleeding mere moments ago, so he didn’t wanted to mess it up and cause a major disgrace. It wasn’t like he didn’t knew what bleeding was, or how to accordingly deal with it, so his worries were ~~forcefully ignored~~ unnecessary, actually, non-existent.

He had gotten worse, also, so there was no real reason to make a fuss about this small matter.

This was okay.

This, really was okay.

Right?

#No, it’s not. Please be kind to, and take care of, yourself. If you don’t feel fine, it is valid to take your time or ask for help. # 

Shadow sighed when the other urged him, calling his name in a strange, demanding way. Even if he didn’t wanted to, he guessed that this mister did deserve an explanation, however chopped was the information Shadow could provide. Wasn’t part of his duty answering what he could?

No, _really_ , was it? It was, right?

<<??>>

_What was he supposed to do now?_

His being stung for a command. 

“I-I don’t know, sir.” He shook his head slowly, letting his hands fall back to his lap and crossing his heels. He desperately kept his gaze glued to the floor, unable to stand and watch this hedgehog face as he reported. “I don’t know what happened, nor do I know who, uh, who are you, nor where we are, if that is something you wonder. When I woke up I wasn’t gave more instructions besides than to hand over the invention and wait here for the others. No information was shared. I…I don’t have any answers you may need.”

<<I am sorry, fella, I can’t help you at all. >>

It shattered Sonic´s hopes. Maybe not **all** , but quite the bit definitely. 

“It…it’s no biggie. It really isn’t, just´s a-a setback, we will find a way, alright? We have been through worse! It’s just… We still need to get out of here, Shadow, to get going. _Quick_. ”

_< <I need to get both of us outta this shithole, yesterday. >> _

He couldn’t let the other hedgehog in G.U.N.´s hands when his memory was in **such** a sorry state. Like this, wasn’t he even more malleable, and even more easy to manipulate, than the first time they met?

The list of ´what if´s´ kept growing with more disgusting scenarios each time.

The things they could do with Shadow, the things they could do _to_ Shadow… There was no telling if his state and those ugly looking injuries weren’t a G.U.N. experiments product, and he knew by a good informant that these where _awful_ and really invading, enough to render the brooding-looking hedgehog stomach sick in bed, or anxious for days to come.

Sonic didn’t knew wherever it was how sickening his ideas were, or because there was an _actual_ _possibility_ of them becoming true, but his whole being shuddered, feeling cold and nauseated.

 **No.** He couldn’t keep thinking about it.

The image of a bloodied and unresponsive Shadow still lingered behind his eyelids, no unlike many dawns in which he found himself waking up without breath and tangled up in his sheets, shivering and soaked in sweat like a leaf during a storm.

_**Theater Scene:** _

Sonic, completely enraged, dangerously so if one can say, fighting with everything he got all of his feelings so he doesn’t lose his already slipping control and does something he might regret permanently, quite basically wrapped in a dark, alarming, cloud: ... (Don’t mess with me, I am capable of eating your heart and spitting on your eye.) (Meanie, Meanie.)

Shadow, internally: Mh, that fella really be down right now... Kinda troubling. ´s none of my problem, I know, I do, shoulda look awaay~ ...but... poor guy, he genuinely doesn’t look like a bad one. Makes one´s heart grieve seeing him like that…

Gerald: ... (-Grieves Shadow´s neurons. - ) 

Shadow, internally: he really doesn’t look like something dangerous, and yet he is so tied up like that... Doesn’t it hurt? Higher command, hurry! it really looks like he regrets it, could you ease the chain a little? Aren’t you being too harsh? This lowly project doesn’t doubt you, but... Yeah, I’m doubting you. I´ve _always_ doubted you. I like Head scientist better.

Higher command: ...

Head scientist: ... 

Higher command: ... (Don’t you dare, bitch.)

Head scientist: ;) (I dared, bitch.)

Gerald: Stop measuring dicks, for Tesla Sake!

Shadow, internally: Ay, I really shouldn’t do something. But should I? Its rather bothersome, since he woke up he looks so sad and troubled... Should I gift the bread, and startle the shit out of him?

Maria: Here we go again...

Shadow, really not picking up anything strange, unsafe, or threatening about the literal ball of fury; -Does exactly that. -

Sonic, AKA Demonic fire, noticing its just his crush: -Smooth edges to become a fluffy ball. Filled with anger, sadness and guilt, but, isn’t it (half of.) an Everyday Sonic to you? - :) ;) :3

Everyone else: …


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic: I would never lie to you, Shadow, unless there is something big on stake. You need to believe me, I am saying the truth, I swear it. *Proceeds to lie cuz there are big things on stake.*
> 
> Shadow: *Screams in amnesiac.* *Keeps messing up names and panicking internally.*

“…But _I can’t_. I don’t even know you, I don’t even know what is going on outside of-of-Or _inside_. Whenever I like it or not, _sir_ , I am missing things in the bucket so I-You could be tricking me into a trap! You could be… someone… _bad_ , I guess.” Shadow gently shook his head, mindful of his injuries, as he licked his suddenly dry lips. He was going to see Maria soon, after all, what was the point in getting them worse just to scare her poor heart? “How do I know I am not helping or _talking_ with some criminal? Issy--She would break my neck again for being so naïve.”

Sonic tried not to make so obvious his frown. Because. Yes, _yes_ , man, you are _completely_ right; you are just turning your suspicious in the wrong guy here!

“I am not tricking you, Shadow! You are my **friend** , I would _never ever_ , unless-unless we are playing or there is something _big_ on stake but those are extreme situations. I just… I just need your help. I’m serious, just… just get me outta here, outta this cage and I will let you be. I swear.”

“I-I don’t even know your name or-or-or serial! I don’t even know if you have a—that ”

“ C´mon, _c´moon_ , **I need to find Tails,** **Shadow**! You have to help me. He is _missing_ , and we **need** **to find him.** _We can’t lose more time_ ” He didn’t wanted to growl, nor to sound so stressed, so uncharacteristically desperate, but he _was_ desperate and he didn’t have the strength the try and fake it. How could he not be anxious? So many incognitos, so many what if, situations running through his mind once and once again without really a sense, adrenaline pumping through his veins…And there he was, losing time arguing with Shadow because he also needed to help his friend, losing his breath and what little strength he had, trapped who knows where.

He was starting to feel real sick.

It was like the dark corners in his peripheral vision were growing more over time and trying to swallow him whole. Take him away in their jagged edges, into the inky black bliss of unconsciousness. But Sonic couldn’t just give up now, could he?

He just couldn’t now, throw everything away and let himself be swept away into unawareness, no matter how good did that sound. Nah. 

He was going to fight it all until the very end.

Right?

“Who-Who’s Tails even?!” Shadow, on the other hand, cried out, feeling more and more overwhelmed and out of control and balance, honestly **hating** every minute of it, how he was babbling in his insecurity, stammering and tripping over his words like a goof, like a joke, as if he hadn’t been painstakingly correctly taught how to pronounce them. **Pain** stakingly taught how to _behave_. He was reacting like a disgrace to the tittle he carried!

He knew, he could swear, he knew how to speak! He _knew_ … _Things_ , all right? They just…weren’t so clear right now. He _wasn’t_ misbehaving on purpose, either. Too many things to focus on and his headache was coming back, it was like his brain was telling him something but his stomach another completely different, so many things he could take into consideration, _he_ …

It hurt Sonic. More than he ever thought it could. It pulled at his heartstrings without restrictions, pulling and pulling until he felt it broke into a million pieces.

He wanted to act, oh how bad did he wanted to break free and calm down his friend, maybe just talk to him and help him distract, but things as they were he couldn’t do something right now. It just made him more adamant on his quest of getting them both out of this shithole and into safety.

Sonic still ached for holding and soothing the other hedgehog, though.

“He is like-He is my brother. He _is_ and I don’t where he is, nor **how** , and I know Eggman has something do to with this. It’s a no-good, _you need to believe me_.”

Shadow hated, as well, how loudly his heart broke. How visibly he stuttered, and maybe even how he breathed in, how he flinched. Oh Teia, didn’t he knew how it felt like asking into deaf ears to be believed…

(Shadow was thinking of Tesla, he just confused it.)  
<< And…He is also missing his family. >>

Goodness, wasn’t he weak?

Earlier that day, or maybe yesterday, he wasn’t sure, Shadow was told to wait here, that Hanna and his team and a squat of scientist were going to come for him, most likely Gerald himself and even Maria! They all were coming… He was promised he was going to go _to_ them, he just needed to _wait here and obey_. Simple, right?

But…the mister…A hedgehog, like him nonetheless! How unique was that?

Someone who claimed to be a friend…

A friend that, needed him?

Heeding not his uneasiness, he stood and walked to the bars that made his containing cell-like cage, so small it barely took him 2 steps to reach the end. Wrapping his hands around the chilly bars, he did his best to ignore the pain he felt and to look sure, confident almost, and not as intimidated as he very much felt, shifting his stance almost lazily and taking note of how the mister perked up noticeably at his closeness. He wasn’t aggressive, though. More like, hopeful? Poor guy was lucky to not be on the hands of his superiors, that much was true. Very little would be left of him, if so.

He wasn’t sure why the thought bothered him that much.

Maybe they did know each other? He did look _familiar,_ and there was that strange feeling in his stomach when he saw him, the same one that made him give part of his bread in hopes of comforting him.

Maybe they did… if so, had they been close?

Were they?

The wounds on his midsection and upper back thanked his new position, as it relieved some tension and weight put onto them, but other parts of his body screeched at him in agony. He ignored it all, as he had a bigger prey to focus on.

“So, sir. Are you really my friend?” Shadow kept his gaze trained in the heavily chained mister, on his disheveled blue fur, blood streaked skin and quills, and his pale, tired complexion. He observed, in silence, watching his expression changing by a multitude of emotions, how he tensed, where did he looked at, his hands, his shoulders and spines.

What called his attention the most, though, was the flame alive in his green eyes, the intensity on them, the _brightness_ with which he looked at him.

The strength they spoke of.

It was amazing and inquiring. A sight he didn’t see commonly, not from the others projects or the scientist aboard. Just from Maria, and even sometimes it was so fake, it hurt to look at.

It was like the dark of the vast outside was slowly creeping in, or maybe sucking out all of the life up there. Snuffing all warm that there ever was with its permanent burning cold and leaving just pain, dried souls and dead eyes behind.

Shadow hated it. How he could feel the people around him dying alive, slowly like in their tortures or trainings, how he could feel how his own person was dying and withering and fearing… To see this guy, burning so much, so alive, and passionate… it was scaring and maddening the hell out of him, but… but it also made Shadow want to protect it. To not let it die.

Oh, what wouldn’t he do to make sure Maria and Gerald could have that look on their eyes?

“Yes.”

<<Why do you even doubt it? >>

“Swell!” Shadow smiled, and Sonic felt dizzy for a completely different reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow wondered a lot. It was a thing he did, wondering. He did it before and he is sure he did it after...whatever came after. He does it now. 
> 
> He doesnt like what comes to mind. 
> 
> I am going to perfection this after it is finished but I really couldnt stop myself from publishing, I am sorry.

It barely took him 10 seconds to slip between the bars of his cell, counting on his retreat to search for his juice box, and tiptoe his way to the big locks on the Misters cage, trying hard not to smile at the fella`s indignant squawk. He plucked a quill from his back, even though the skin there was still tender and bloody, and charged it both with chaos energy and actual electricity, rubbing it between his hands and some of his fur. It was a technique that took him a few tries to master completely, but one that he was sure was or had, actually, saved his life.

The small pain was but a nuisance when it got the job done, wasn’t it?

“What are you doing?!”

“Mh, well. How do you think I, uh, sneak out of my cage back in the ARK? By crying?” he snorted, using that same quill to open easily the heavy electronic lock just by tapping on its end. Uh, would you look at that? They never learn. “I think I did once, if I remember correctly. Fried some…electronic-something-thingy. Funny night if you don’t mind blood.” Or almost dying 3 times in a row.

He opened the door with some difficulty, frowning at how heavy it was, and how much the back of his neck and upper back were hurting now. Hell, his shoulders were cursing him, his tights felt jelly, and even his chest was acting up. It felt…strange.

Something was strange, amiss **completely** , so glaringly obvious it hurt him, but…he couldn’t really tell what it was. He just knew, he just had a _feeling_ …and feelings didn’t gave you things to work by. They just make you mess it up and fail like a dumbass.

They held no worth.

It didn’t matter how strongly he felt it, how sure he was that he was right, how it felt like it was a screech ringing in the distant, so loud it could be heard even there where he was, even if just as an echo, a rather persistent echo Shadow couldn’t really translate…he had no proof about it, no way to back up what he kn- What he was feeling.

It was better to keep quiet.

The scientist knew better, after all. He knew nothing compared to them. Pure instincts of no base that could be easily tricked or simple paranoia.

It cost to swallow it. All of it. 

Shadow slipped into the cage, and bit on the tip of his middle finger, taking his glove off without missing a beat as he kneeled in front of the blue hedgehog. The un-ducky mister spluttered, and that was a bit funny, though he didn’t really stop to pay it a lot of mind. His pale sweaty face seemed flushed, and he looked everywhere but Shadow as he quickly started to pick up the chains and locks with his claws, frowning once again at what he found.

Yas, he could see now why the hedgehog was having problems with them.

When he finished in the mess of the ankles, he was sweating himself. Buckle after buckle, knot after very strange knot in certainly not a friendly temperature or _position_ , and there was no doubt about this being intentional.

Disaster. Total, inhuman, disaster.

And he knew about inhuman things.

There where the chains dug on the skin were rubbing burns and swelling, red hot patches of skin and sore looking scratches. Shadow couldn’t contain himself from massaging and stretching the sir`s legs slightly and slowly, hearing the fella mumble and complain about the pinpricking sensation, but they needed the blood to run normally again if they really wanted to get out of here in one piece, and be able to search for this T-guy. Besides, it had been the hedgehog who had asked Shadow for help and _helping_ he was. Blue dug his own tomb and no whining was going to, uh, un-break the egg or **whatever** Gerald said when this kinda shit happened.

He really couldn’t recall what did his creator so often said.

Back to the…eh, thing he had been thinking of? Previously? Neither of them was in their best form, it seemed. Tired, hurting, burn or bleeding, in Shadow´s case.

Oh no, forget about it, the blue sir was also bleeding!

Yeah…He didn’t wanted to be a party pooper but the odds weren’t looking so peachy right now. Trying to do something, going outside into lord knows what, wouldn’t it be like dancing into the trap?

He didn’t even have some cloths to wrap the hedgehog injuries…

Shit.

Nonetheless, he helped the other thoroughly stretch his muscles and check for strains and broken bones, finding a few but ``nothing to really worry over`` as the sir said. He was worried though, about the mud and burns he could so clearly see. If Shadow could just heal him… Oh, how he wanted to, but, his Chaos energy resources were _so_ low. Trying something right now would just add to the injury rather than really help matters. And it didn’t seem like he was going to be able to make the sir change his mind. That face of his, he looked like a stubborn one, that much was clear.

Once he came to this conclusion, Shadow helped the mister to stand up once he was sure the hedgehog wouldn’t crumple under his own weight, almost tripping himself when he was letting go, as he stepped on something.

Oh goofy, now even his _paw_ was bleeding. And the socks looked so pristine to begin with…

“Oh _shoot_ , are--Wait, where are your jet boots?”

“My _what_ -thing?”

Geez…

They both stared at each other in surprise and confusion, dumbly and doing funny faces, as if they could explain things and communicate by scrunching the nose or blinking. though, they did notice how lost they both were. 

Neither noticed how idiotic they looked, or how they kept holding hands.

“Your, uh, skates?”

“Ah. Ah! The invention! I know where they are, but they aren’t mine. They Professor Gerald and Hanna´s.”

“What-What do you mean by that they aren’t yours? Of course they are! Don’t…don’t tell me you also forgot how to skate?” He sounded horrified and concerned at the same time…which, uh…Yeah, he really didn’t understand. It did bring a warm feeling to his belly, though, so that should be something, right?

“Well, I mean, they are not? I don’t-I don’t remember ever…I mean, I _did_ have them _on_ , but…! I don’t remember, I can’t answer with exactitude.” He stopped his babbling, choosing to report in a short, straightforward way. Few and short sentences were always easier to say, and seemed to be liked by his superiors, so, maybe it would be better to just keep to them for the time being. Who knows who may be hearing, or who may snap if he were to do a mistake…

They had stepped out of the holding cell in no time, the blue hedgehog looking better with every passing moment he spends outside, resting on top of some strange curved surfaces near the wall.

It was like he could finally breathe.

Shadow wouldn’t be surprised if he was tied enough to choke.

There _was_ that buckle right by his throat…

Leaving the sir to gather himself up privately, Shadow padded away to give him a moment alone, taking his time to look at the place they have been holed up in. He had been doing so since he came, while also trying to knit together the bits of information he had, trying to remember more about himself, about this place, wondering what may have changed and what could have happened in those years he missed. Or, forgot about?

Just, how much time have passed? What major important events he may have lost? Besides the fact that apparently he was now older than what he thought he would ever get to be, that he was on earth, and that it was also called Movious, or something, not earth, as he had been taught during all this time? Just, what the fuck?

This was…all of this was just, so fucked up Shadow didn’t even knew where goddamn shit he should start on. The fact that he was alive? How much had he changed? Why couldn’t he remember what happened to him? WHY was he so damaged? What was this guy doing here? Who was that white corpse? Why did that…person… clung to him so tightly?

Just WHAT?!

He could feel the anger and confusion boiling down on his stomach, fear lacing its way through his body.

He hated it.

Being afraid was never a good thing. It just meant more pain was going to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short quick update! The internet is horrible so, sorry.

He took the skates from where he left them, scratched, worn and somewhat burnt but functional, no doubt. A single kitty hand and they would be in perfect conditions, he decided. Knowing he couldn’t dally anymore without it being suspicious, he made his way back and tried to hand them over, but the Sir, currently busy snacking on the bread Shadow gave him, didn’t accept them, somehow backing away every time they were offered much to Shadows surprise.

Why did he ask for them, then?

<<Make up your mind! >>

Shadow didn’t dared to question, though, and just stood there, holding the skates in his hands and, Mh, waiting for an instruction?

 _Awkward_.

He grimaced.

“So, now what?” he asked hesitantly, looking at his friend with an arched eye ridge, and, **wow** , as a side note, _wasn’t that a giddy feeling_? Having someone to _certainly_ call friend besides his sister Maria! He couldn’t help but be excited about this finding, even amid this mess and anger and fright. Something good to focus on, maybe. He couldn’t help, neither, to want to see Maria soon and tell her, maybe even Professor Gerald! A _friend_ … Would they be proud of him? He could only hope…it wasn’t in the parameters he was given and yeah maybe Professor would tell him to not lose his time like that **but** it was real-life experience! It could very well be an experiment of sorts…Oh, he could even tell Merick once he saw him! Or…Mh… well, maybe not Hanna, _exactly_. He didn’t think Hanna would have the best of the reactions…

_There were moments when he didn’t knew wherever Hanna was his friend or not._

Sometimes it leaned heavily in the **not** side.

Sometimes Hanna was everything he ever had.

_He had always been everything Hanna ever had._

Thinking like that, he shouldn’t complain. It wasn’t right, now was it? Fuck. He was ``misbehaving`` once again. IT…it wasn’t _fair_.

What a shit.

Shadow missed completely what the mister said, but it probably wasn’t good. The hedgehog jumped from his spot, wrapping a hand around Shadows wrist and tugging forward eagerly in direction to—wait. He wasn’t—

**Oh fuck you!**

“Hey, wait a minute!” Shadow dug his paws on the floor, trying to halt their movement but to no avail, those wonderful socks weren’t so wonderful when you needed to slow down someone. They slipped. A lot.

The mister just kept going, strong and determined and…Shadow found himself wishing he hadn’t liked it at first. He was now paying the consequences, it seemed.

Well _shit_.

“Nope! Not time to lose, remember? We need ta get going right now!” The mister shook his head, smiling all the same as he marched, dragging a spluttering Shadow by his arm.

“Okay, **okay** , _fair_ , but this is an absolute Antsville! We´re going to get spotted immediately if we go out now!” With no other option in mind, he crouched with a grimace, ignoring the waves of pain making their way through his body and clinging to a very heavy box with his free hand, digging his claws in as a prevention. No way this plan was going to work, it was jumping from the frying pan to the very bold **_fire_**. It was nuts! He searched for the blue one eyes, asking himself once and once again how to _phrase_ his thoughts without being offensive…“You may reconsider? A-A plan! All right? It shouldn’t take long to come by, just…”

“They totally won’t see us! You worry too much, Shadow.” The mister did stop to answer, looking at him over his shoulder. An unhappy impatient frown had appeared on his face much to Shadow fright, and he found himself fighting to not make it that obvious. Shit. **Shit**. Had he fucked up that badly? He knew he shouldn’t have tried contradicting a direct order, but… 

The Sir sighed, turning completely and crouching down as well, until he was in the same eye level with Shadow, and close to where he had squeezed against. “C´mon, you have to admit that we are easy prey while trapped here, Uhm? And, you are with me, aren’t cha? You are not alone and I know exactly what I am doing, no worries.”

“I just met you. And you were chained to dead inside a cage and _glaring,_ to a _wall_.” He pointed out in a dead panned way, not impressed one bit by that charming smile or confident tone, because well, it was _true_. _That_ was knowing exactly what they were doing? No sire, He didn’t think so. “I call bullshit.”

It just dawned on him how rude did it sound once the words where out of his mouth. He couldn’t help but flinch. Hardly. Fuck subtlety Shadow was fucking dying **now** _shit he--_

“ _Oh okay_.” The Mister cackled loudly, trying to hold his snorts and failing miserably.

Cackled? He just?

Oh shit.

 _Ohyoumotherfuckerdontyou_ —

He was just laughing! Without a care! While Shadows heart had missed a beat and his soul almost left his body this motherfucker was laughing as if his impertinent retort was nothing!

What?!

Shadow needed a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

“ _Right_ , so, what if I promise you, that from now on I do know what we are doing or at least have an idea? How does that sound, Uh? I think it’s a pretty good deal, don’t-cha think? I usually just wing it however it may come.” He offered a hand with dancing fingers to Shadow, most likely to help him stand. Uh. What a gentleman. “C´mon, shake a poor sinners hand, Shads! I have escaped from G.U.N. a hundred times by now, I know my way I can assure you.”

“How… can you say that while smiling?” Shadow wondered out loud, shaking his head slowly. He really wasn’t sure it was something to be proud of, as you should have to have been in or **be** problems to get captured in first place. Was he really putting his trust in the right guy? And admitting it so casually… Didn’t he have any kind of shame?! 

His claws came free with a hard tug, the pads on his hands showing little pinpricks of blood, because of course he would get nicked, it was just his luck. And in case you hadn’t realized, it was typically bad luck. Feeling utterly unimpressed, Shadow checked his hand over quickly, deciding that there wasn’t a lot of damage that, well, wasn’t there before. “If they catch us, the ensuing punishment won’t be just a whipping this time, I hope you are aware.” He mumbled cautiously, putting his gloved hand in the mister’s one.

Sonic… Sonic was sure he was going to get one of the worse whiplash he had ever felt. His day so far had been a really annoying rollercoaster, a line made only of “v” after “v.” Things get good, then bad, then good again but only for a while before becoming capital Bad. Really, it was getting repetitive… couldn’t they just keep up in the good? And like, stay like that?

It also had been somewhat embarrassing, for Sonic at least, with Shadow just laying off his gloves so blatantly and showing off those fucking **big,** sharp, strong claws he had and _oh my god I just saw his beans what_

He gulped. Once again, there was no time to do this-this- _this_ gay thing now. When Shadow is back to his normal self and Tails is save within your reach you can gawk over him all you want without being **so** creepy and unprofessional. Usual routine, wasn’t it?

Yeah…Cheers…

<<… >>

He pushed it all to the back of his mind, trying to focus just on their goal. He pushed away the images of Shadows hands and his commentary about the whipping which _what the frukitty fuck Shadow?! Are you okay!? I mean you are not shit of course you aren’t but **chaos** **babe** _And stood, trying to smile to the clearly anxious hedgehog in a comforting way.

That was…quite possible the only thing he could do now.

He wasn’t so surprised about the ebony being easily startled and awfully nervous, even though it hurt him deeply to see his dear friend in this state. The shocking part was how calm Shadow seemed to be with all of this mess. Losing his memories _again_ , and to such an extent, Sonic was surprised, mad (because you can’t just trust somebody because they said you are friends, Shadow, what the hell? From now on you are on the same treatment that Knuckles.), and flattered (Does he needs to explain?) Shadow had trusted on him so easily, and not only that, he wasn’t screaming and attacking everyone in his path in a hassle to get away. Not like he would blame him. Sonic really couldn’t picture how could it feel… how lost or afraid, how enraged and…done, maybe.

This one wasn’t a topic Shadow felt comfortable discussing, his incomplete memories were still a rather touchy subject that was better left alone, so, Sonic could only imagine how he felt. And feels.

Seeing him froze completely, staring at the ground as he raked trough his mind, searching for an answer he _knows_ but he can’t explain how, he can’t _remember_ …Answers and situations that just come to mind without explanation or reason. It always looked lonely to Sonic. It always made him feel sad, and feel an urge of gathering the ebony away from prying eyes and hug him tightly until his breath evened.

To think that all that little but _precious_ that Shadow had managed to scratch and get back, to finally _have_ again, to have them gone so suddenly, to be left with even less of his that the first two times, and so injured to top things… Sonic wanted to rage and to cry.

He wanted to destroy a wall, and topple an enemy. He wanted to scream and sob, to be afraid and let free that hopelessness he felt so deep on his heart. Pour it out so he didn’t have to carry it around… what could he do in a situation like this, to help!? He couldn’t fight it off, advice something, nor run away! He didn’t understand deeply this kind of matter, knew any way Chaos Energy could help, and he really couldn’t build something that would be beneficial.

Sonic felt quite useless, like if he couldn’t do something to make it right, like at all…

And neither could he pay attention to those feeling at the moment, no matter how loud they were crying. 

They would do better and kept buried, as diving too much on them would prove a distraction and fatal at the end.

Just knowing this, it didn’t make it any less bitter to swallow.

He helped Shadow get to his feet, scurrying momentarily to search for the discarded glove once it was obvious Shadow had no intention of searching for it himself, and for Sonic already shattered peace of mind and ability to focus, it was something needed. The ebony didn’t seem to care at all about the lack of clothing, however, more focused in licking away the blood in his hand and nibbling in the stuck little wood pieces, taking them off and licking them into his wrist. In his opinion, taking that out before it healed over was a more pressing matter than some blackened gloves.

Why was he even carrying them around?

He was licking his middle finger when Sonic came back, victorious yet slightly fake grin faltering at the sight, now ingrained forever in his memory to haunt him at the most inconvenient moments. Ruby eyes blinked in his direction, pink tongue slipping back into his mouth once he apparently decided that Sonic wasn’t going to say something, and got back to inspection his hand with a frown.

So, apparently Shadow grooms.

Figures.

More information to gush about later.

_Really_ later.

He cleared his throat and passed the glove, marching to the only visible entrance of the room. And to where they were most likely expecting them to burst out, of course. Hah! Idiots.

Shadow didn’t miss a step, walking behind him with his apprehension clearly visible on his face which, auch.

<< C`mon, a little bit more of faith, babe, I know you have it on you. >>

Sonic checked the other, making sure he still had the skates close. He didn’t seem so enthusiastic with the idea of putting them on, but, _well_ , it was not like they could do a lot even if he did, with this of him not remembering how to use them at all. _Still_. wouldn’t they be easier to have if he could just wear them, rather than carry them around?

“Why don’t you put them on? I mean, I also like a challenge and everything but this seems taking it too far, ya know?”

“Well. Uh. Prior inspection proved that they are heavy, really clunky. Walking on them looks hard- _but_ more importantly **loud**. Not good if we don’t want to get caught… Besides, I, uh, I think I would trip if I were to try. I’m not… _sure_ I have the balance enough yet.”

“Is that so?” That cleared a few options, nothing to worry about, but still. Things he needed to take in account, even if just for the long run. He would just need to make some changes to his plan and everything should be fine.

Though once Shadow remembered everything he may go back to want to kill him.

Again.

“I can still try, if you want to.”

“Umh. We`ll see to that. Don’t worry your pretty head over it and go sit over there, could ya? Thank you.”

_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people look at the same things, at the same moment, in the same place, and they can think only of the same... This isnt the case. 
> 
> Or maybe, it actually is? 
> 
> When Shadow looks at Sonic, and when Sonic looks at Shadow, what is the real difference?  
> ____  
> If you like my writing and or would just like to know about this or other of my work, may I suggest you to follow me on tumblr? If you see any mistake please point them up!

Without further fuss or hold up, they reached the wall and the big, almost looming, door ahead of them. From where he was sitting Shadow couldn’t help but sneer deeply in the bottom of his heart. Wasn’t it a bit of a overkill? Hadn’t G.U.N been trying too hard?

He had to admit and give it to them, they knew how to use their aesthetics to drive into the mind of their captives that they were prisoners, and kind of helpless into this matter.

Out of options, out of control, just waiting to see where all of this really leaded to, ingrained even deeper thanks to their surroundings. A dirty, psychological trick he despised.

Even so, the impossible to miss, threatening and gigantic door, always just in the corner of your sight… with all of its metal layers and beeping sounds, it was really unnerving. And again. Overkill.

So obviously toying with other people`s fright, wasn’t there any feeling of remorse?

Shadow scoffed, gazing away from the door.

He really had hit his head a big deal, if he was now dissecting doors and wherever or not they were needed or not.

Ruby eyes finally settled in watching Mister`s actions. More exactly, as, well, he really wasn’t doing _something_ , his face and hands. Shadow couldn’t help but believe that the other hedgehog looked especially tiny when in front of that monstrosity, and even so, he looked…almost relaxed in his attentiveness. His eyes moved everywhere, drinking in all the details that he could find, lingering sometimes in The-Space-Knows-What, but not once did he look tense or aggravated.

Shadow thought that he ought to feel unsettled. Wary, maybe. 

This kind of situations, wasn’t misfortune the only possible outcome?

I am trying to be serious here and edit, but a 3yo is trying to bully me, I suddenly can’t… Apparently I am not good enough to be loved or eat good things, and my future is empty of cookies and Chicha?

Now she is hitting me with wood? I…

I suddenly feel like my dignity is gone. _(:3」∠)_

And yet, looking at him, he felt…Calmer, somehow. Okay.

As if Mister`s tranquility was contagious.

Seeing him somewhat calmed Shadow`s nerves, wave after wave of soothing hums reaching him, telling him like a mantra “Everything will be fine. I got this!”

Knowing that the other, though lost and shaken, still had a strong hold in the situation… there was no guilt. No overbearing shame, not a need to act…

It made him feel like if he could breath, finally. Even if just for a short while, Shadow could actually fall back, sit, and _breathe in_.

He wasn’t sure how it made him feel, truly.

Oh damn she is back

Shadow suddenly found the thought of staring straight at this fella face...kind of unbearable.

Unaware of his crush thoughts, Sonic kept looking at the door, waiting for something to finally form on his mind. To find that little trail, that minimal thing that once found, would bring everything else down with it.

He stared, looking at that door while asking himself what could be it`s secrets?

Sonic examined it in detail, looking at it from this angle, and then the other, and that one another, before apparently making up his mind.

It was dumb. Really dumb. An out of nowhere thought that hit him like thunder and left him gapping internally, his mind reeling.

It was so dumb, so, so dumb, it might actually work!

Waves and shocks of joy racked his body without mercy, his lips forming a big, delighted smile. His whole body shivered! They had advanced, finally!

A subtle snort made its way to reality.

And he actually knew what to do, honestly!

Hell yeah! They were raisin and in track once again!

Sonic could dance right there. 

Soft, barely contained giggles reached his ears, the familiar sound bringing him to a halt immediately.

Could it be?

Blue perked ears angled themselves in Shadow`s direction, vibrant green eyes growing a size at his finding, while a red, deep blush made its way to his muzzle.

Shadow was laughing. Delightfully so, if Sonic could say.

The calm that Sonic had embodied cracked so violently, with such a strong feeling… It had been a funny outburst to watch, how his body shook and his whole face brightened, like sunshine after a storm. Oh dear Borah, he had honest to god snapped his fingers and threw his arms on the air in the middle of his cheering.

In hindsight, it maybe was a bit of an overreaction, and yet, he was so desperate for good news, for a change in the mood, he had leaped for it without so much of a though.

He was feeling…kind of bashful, to be honest. But if he had gotten Shadow to laugh, even if just a little… just like that, that pretty, small yet sweetly surprised giggle, the kind that can only be ripped away by surprise, and can drown someone in the honesty of it…

How could he say that it wasn’t worth it?

Shadow`s surprised laugh had always been one of his favorites.

//And I give up.//

Sonic then, set the dumbest and quickest of the traps close to it, much to Shadow surprise. The alarm was going to ring, and when these idiots came running…

Sonic smirked at the awed face of his companion, taking an appreciative look at his creation and twirling to do an exaggerated bow. The fact that Shadow actually laughed at that just made Sonic fall a bit more for the ebony and his cute snickers.

He walked to Shadow, plopping down in front of the hedgehog and taking one of the skates on his hands, analyzing it with care. He could tie them together, and left them hang on his body, but, what if they fell? What if he lost them? Besides, how could he carry them in a way that wouldn’t bother him that much? Unless he could find some kind of bag or harness near…

Asking Shadow would be futile, most likely. He was also watching the skates with curiosity, and Sonic couldn’t feel any kind of familiarity on his face. And he was confident of this one.

_Not to brag_ , but he had been getting really good at picking up the changes of moods of his friend. Sure, Shadow had to actually **look** at him for a while, and outright tell him how wrong he was in a few occasions, sometimes actually _daring_ to laugh loudly on his face, but he was doing better now. Even the ebony kept grumbling and pouting about it and shit if that wasn’t cute!

Sonic hadn’t been aware of how much of a will you sometimes need to stop you from kissing someone else until that.

You know how is life.

“I think it will be better if you put them on.” He mumbled with a frown, because well, they WERE heavy, and the probability of Shadow tripping on them was real and _disgustingly sickening_ to him. It was just… **wrong**. He couldn’t even explain it! Against the normal ways and rules of the world and universe?

It was like calling Sonic _slow_!

Come to think of it, how did the hedgehog actually walk around on them? And manages to fight? He was always moving around stealthily and elegant like a panther, no sound at all. Like, _What_!? He moved so flawlessly, like in one of those fanfictions he once found, _black silky pelt shining under the light and flowing hard lean muscles._ It should be illegal for the team to have two hedgehogs as sexy as them but… “Here, let me help.”

“I can…I can put them on my own.”

“Yes, sure, yes, I don’t doubt it for a second, but this will be quicker, and these? Believe me, they are tricky. You do that skate, I do this one, fine? Good.”

“You aren’t even giving me time to answer…” Shadow mumbled under his breath, looking inside the skate before slipping his paw on it. He winced once sharp spikes of pain immediately shot up his legs, but managed to ignore it completely, more focused on trying to understand what he was strapping himself to.

“Yeah, Same buddy. How do you manage to put this on every morning or to take it off when you need to sleep, it’s just…Crazy, all right? Crazy, and amazing.” He laughed, finishing up tying up the inner side laces and tucking them in the inside. He pulled the zipper up, pressed the top, and secured the main metal strap calmly, patting it up with a smile before taking Shadow other paw on his hands, and doing the same process once again. “It’s not that hard, though. The laces tighten up the inner cushy part, the one that is mostly…Uhm, Cloth and cotton? I don’t know what it is, but it is real soft yet firm and goes around your paw and ankle like that of an, actual shoe but more ah, cushy? So you don’t burn or hurt yourself on the hardest part of the skate so easily and gives a more…softer uh, everything? You explained this to me, but I can’t remember the exact words you used, but I swear I did pay attention, all right? Just never thought…you know, I would ever need to explain this to…” <<You.>> “Someone else. So, the zipper is for the second layer, that protects the softest part of the skate and also gives a better and sturdier support to your heel and ankle and keeps mostly of the inner side together and rather tight. Is this, uh, leathery thing, can you see it? Well. So, once the inner soft protection is up and tight against your paw and heel, you secure it with the zipper. Then you press this metallic part down, it closes, you put the main strap across, you see? And ta-da! It doesn’t fall nor loosen up. You were right when you said this was bulky, dontcha thing? You just didn’t knew how much.” He laughed once again, but his voice was so soft and melancholic, nothing like Shadow had ever heard on him.

Then again, he only remembered the mister from today. Right? Maybe he had, once upon a memory he didn’t have now… it saddened him, thinking like that.

Maybe he had many memories he liked, maybe he had fantastic adventures, and everyday things he got to experience _finally_.

Had he ever been to the snow? Had he ever managed to buy an actual porcelain doll for Maria, as he wished? Had his meeting with this blue mister been a funny one? Maybe something heroic, like in the stories he used to hear in the ARK? Maybe, had they been in any adventure together? Had they ever go to the beach together?

Had he ever made the scientists proud?

Had he ever made Maria proud?

Had they ever played in the grass? Had they ever sung in plain sunlight? Weaved a flower-crown?

Oh, Had he ever tasted cake? 

He didn’t knew… but oh, how he wished to know…

How he wished to shut those voices on the back of his head, saying that these things didn’t belong to him, to ignore the uneasiness on his stomach, and to keep hopping… _maybe_ …

All he could think of was blood.

He didn’t think there came a lot of good things just from hopping.

Shadow forced a small smile to form on his face, the same one he used to wear around for his “family” to cheer them up after an excruciating testing, as he gingerly put his hand on the mister knee. It became more natural, though, looking at Mister`s green eyes. Easier to bear on his face. They were scary still, the way they looked at him, how they seemed to flicker, and what they expressed, but it wasn’t **that** much of a bad feeling. He found he liked it. It tickled in a funny way in his stomach, all the way to his chest. “Thank you, for all of your patience and help, I am really grateful. I really do. Now, should we be going?”

Shadow didn’t mention the moisture that appeared on the hedgehog`s eyes, the sound of his teeth grinding together ringing on his ears, and if he focused on marveling at the skates so Mister composed himself, no one was to tell.

Sonic hoped up, shaking his hands on his thighs to get rid of imaginary dirt, and starting to stretch, much to Shadow amusement. He breathed deeply, then promptly let it go.

Sonic smile was back on his face when he looked back at Shadow, offering his hands so he could help him stand. The ebony scoffed, of course he did, because he could “very well stand on his own, and provide for himself very easily,” but did accept the offer as he didn’t wanted to offend his companion.

Once Shadow was steady on his feet, Sonic took a few steps, bending down a little and motioning the amnesiac hedgehog closer. “C´mon, sweet thing, hop on and let’s blow this Popsicle stand.”

“I don’t understand a single thing that comes out of your mouth. Is this some command or shortcut I am missing?” Sonic chuckled honestly a little at the silly response, wrapping a hand around Shadow´s wrist and tugging him closer.

“Just hop on, you dummy. Oh, and do hold tight, I’m aboutta give you the best piggy back of your life! You will never forget it!”

“Wait, wha- _no_. **No**. I don’t think that is appropriate, you are also _hurt_ and I can walk all right. No. You don’t need to-”

“Maybe so, but I want to. Now if you _please_ ” Sonic cut him in a no-nonsense tone, Shadows mouth snapping shut with a loud click. Soon, his hands were on the blue one shoulders, and a black thigh draped over his hip, silently asking for support. Shadow gave a little jump, biting his lips to not cry out in pain and trying to be mindful of Mister tail and back spines. This wasn’t the first time he got a piggy back, he knew it by heart, but the details were so fuzzy…

Suddenly he was hoisted up, the white cotton a stark contrast to his black fur, and he couldn’t help but flail a little, surprised. The humming hedgehog didn’t say anything about his little slip, thankfully, too busy with adjusting his grip and the skates in a way that didn’t bother any of them in the long run. Once sure they weren’t going to suddenly stab him during their scape, he focused on Shadow, feeling a bit awkward about the angle he needed to bend to be able to look at his pretty face, and by how hard was the blood smell on the ebony`s body when they were this close.

He promised himself that he was going to sat him down and check him over properly once they were outside. 

“You comfy? Yes? Wonderful. Is it too late to say that I am the fastest thing alive, and that you really need to get a good grip? Uh, I take that as a yes? _Okay_. Just, uh, relax, all right? I won’t let you fall and if I do ill pick you up so quickly you won’t even realize.”

“I am starting to hate your reassurances.” Shadow mumbled grumpily, which made Sonic openly laugh, again. Looks like Shadow was getting out of his shell.

He got a better grip that, hopefully, ensured he wouldn’t fall so easily, and tucked his face against Sonic`s neck, somehow managing to evade the hedgehog pointy spikes and press close to him, his black fur and slow breathing tickling a bit, so, Sonic kept snickering.

“Don’t you worry, I’m sure you are going to find many things to hate over, you are going to kinda forget about them until, well, I open my mouth. Did I ever told you that your favorite nickname for me is ``Annoyance`` and ``Pest``?” That got him a little nip on the neck, more like a pinch, to be honest, but if effectively made him shut.

Just not, you know, why Shadow thought it did.

He breathed deeply, once again, getting used to the added weight and doing a once over look at his plan. Not the best one, but hell if it wasn’t good. If he could just…

Then all hell broke loose and he started to run.

He would never forget Shadows little squeak and the way he clung to him.


	8. Sonic´s memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is smitten. 
> 
> That is, That is the Chapter.

Shadow was laughing. It wasn’t the first time Sonic ever heard it, but by the way he just stopped everything he was doing just to stare as the ebony failed to contain his snickers, you could think it was. Or, going by his expression, that he was enamored of that sound.

And _boy_ , wouldn’t you be right?

His pout had long left Sonic`s lips, replaced by a soft smile and a relaxed, happy face. He was focused on something, and it wasn’t hard to realize in what.

A simple, and quick answer; Shadow.

Sonic was obviously and shamelessly trying to commit the sight to memory, how the sun and the shadow of the three were casted on his dark fur, how the wind keeps messing up his quills, his red eyes were scrunched and how he kept thrusting his hands on his face, trying to smother up his laugh and hide his smile and reddening cheeks.

Sonic ached to kiss him. He ached so bad to take Shadow´s hands on his own, to caress his face and kiss his cheeks and lips **so** **hard** and for **so long** Shadow finally understood the pain Sonic felt every time they met and he knew he couldn’t touch. That for all that he cherished Shadow, he wasn’t his. If you ask him, it was a good way to stop arguing and spend time in a productive way.

Maybe like that they may be able to understand each other.

 _On the_ _other_ _hand_ , there was a little devilish idea growing up on his mind.

Shadow wasn’t laughing with Sonic, but OF Sonic, after all. And Sonic wouldn’t be Sonic if he left that pass, now would him?

“I think your laugh it pretty.” Sonic snickered, looking away himself when Shadow stopped abruptly, whipping around to stare at him like if he had grown a second head and was talking about overthrowing a government to rule it with unicorn based politics. Oddly specific, he _knows_ , but believe it or not that was something Shadow had mumbled once. “What? It is true. Its pretty, and you should laugh a lot more.”

“…Me?”

Did this hedgehog suddenly lost his mind, or was the heat messing up his already unhinged little head a lot further? Shadow had no clue, but he didn’t trust this new-found fondness.

“Yes, you. Just…I don’t know…I like it, and think you should. Actually—” Sonic didn’t got to finish, as Shadow had quickly stood and tried to run away. Smart move, really, it can’t be denied, but Sonic had already accounted for that.

What he didn’t took into account was that they were on top of a hill, and that the moment he tackled Shadow…well.

They both rolled downhill, squeaking in surprise and grunting as they spun in the meadow, Sonic´s hold breaking in some moment and curling into a little ball so the descent was smoother and hurt less.

If a little of laugh left _them_ in the process, no one was to tell, right?

Shadow ended up thrown inelegantly across Sonic`s top, actually lying on the peach belly for a moment as he got his right mind back, complaining and mourning the loss of breath and the pain in his own stomach, plus the now gone quiet and peace he had gotten to enjoy for such a _short_ amount of time...

His eyes opened with a grumble, sitting back and rubbing his forehead with a hand, before noticing the blue body in front on him, and, you know, actually paying attention at whatever somewhat-cushioned his landing. Looking to his left and staring at Sonic´s _blank_ face for a while, he felt his back go cold, and swiftly started to crawl away, eyes as wide as saucers. Just as he was about to finally get to his paws, and ran as fast as he could, gloved hands went around his ankles and tugged hard, making him fall down once again as he was dragged back, much to his dismay.

It goes without saying that he struggled with every ounce of energy he still had, which wasn’t much to begin with, kicking and trying to rub his heels together in hopes of making Sonic let go, slapping at his hands once they gripped his tights and trying to land hits with his knees as he pinched the hedgehog sides. Soon enough, they were wrestling in the ground like little kids, pushing and rolling around, Shadow going as far as to actually leave a bite mark on Sonic´s bicep, which thanks to payback, he got a similar one on his hip. In his defense, everything was fair in love and war, and this was clearly a war for the survival!

However, everything must come to an end eventually, and a panting hedgehog managed to pin the other one to the ground, flowers and grass blades sticking in all directions on his headquills and back. The one in the bottom didn’t fare any better, panting as well with his eyes closed, squirming unrelentingly in hopes of flipping their positions and only managing to get more greenery stuck on his person.

The winner smirked dangerously at the sight, holding the stubborn hedgehog wrist by the sides of his head. He leaned down, closely enough that their noses could touch and their scent mixed together, feeling the hitch in breath of his companion, his smirk widening. He then blew into a perky fluffy ear, watching them wriggle and fold in reaction and chuckling in amusement to himself.

Paper plane ears, oh, how intimidating.

He rearranged his grip so he could hold the bound hedgehog’s wrist by the top of his head with only one hand, feeling immediately how he tested the hold in hopes of being able to break away, but not such luck.

That got him a glare and a stuck out tongue and, what could he do but smile innocently after such a treatment?

Sonic´s teasing wasn’t done just yet, though. His heart beat madly, he was full of adrenaline and a strange giddiness that just took over every time he was near Shadow, and now they were _so_ close, not actually fighting but just…kidding around this time, spending a good time without a treat hanging over their heads.

That knowledge was almost intoxicating.

How free they were right at that moment, the strong smell of the greens around to them, the way he could bask in the warm of Shadow´s body, the sun shining brightly over his head, heating him up.

The sight under him.

The smell he could feel wafting to him, how… sweet it was?

No doubt about it, the smell of the strawberries Shadow had used while baking had clung to his body, as well as the nata and vanilla scent that Sonic had seen were used to adorn the goods.

Such an aroma, coming from him…It was funny, it couldn’t be denied.

His now free hand caressed Shadow´s bound wrist, slowly doing his way down and letting little tickling touches that had shivers running all throughout the ebony´s body. He couldn’t help but smile smugly.

Shadow´s fur always looked so shiny and healthy, it probably was so soft at the touch, as well. Sonic had always wanted to know, and now that he had the opportunity, how could he deny himself? Even if the gloves kind of ruined half the fun, he could still tell how velvety it must felt.

Sonic`s bold fingers kept trailing down, lightly but dangerous, managing to squeeze more than one squirm from the ebony, sliding gracefully in the right places to make his lips tremble with barely contained sounds.

He was undeterred, shamelessly indulging in his victory in ways his now fogged common sense wouldn’t let him do normally. He was blind to everything else right now; It was just Shadow and him, the guilty pleasure he could feel ragging through his veins, the damn and deep _intimacy_ he could feel hanging heavily on them, and the big amount of emotions running rampant in his body… It was almost too much. Was he supposed to though rationality? 

Slowly and carefully, he went to the sides, making sure to playfully touch near the armpit, his glee not undermined by the killing glare he obviously got.

Then came the waist, and hips, before he slowly made his way up once again, raking his nails and messing up even further Shadow´s usually pristine fur. “The big strong bad meanie, oh, how frightening is this hedgehog, uh? _Reeally_ _sweet_ , oh yes, **that** he is.”

“Oh, Fuck you.” 

“I wonder what else is sweet?” Without notice, Sonic´s hand shot to Shadow´s middle, starting to tickle him with earnest and making the other let a startled laugh.

Shadow started pulling hard, trying to break free from Sonic´s hold and away from the attack, but no matter how much he pulled he couldn’t get away nor change to a less vulnerable position. In a way or another, he was bared and exposed to this _menace_ tricks, oh dear.

Laugher kept spilling from his lips, a seemingly endless honeyed sound that would reverberate forever in Sonic´s heart, and soon, even the blue hero was cackling madly and loud, infected by Shadow´s contagious laugh and fueled by his joy, without a care about who could see them like that, who could hear them and molest afterward.

“Oh yes, certainly sweet!”

His petting from before, if it could be called that, not only served as a tease, but also helped him discover little weak points in the ebony body that he exploded without mercy, almost making Shadow tear up and bit his tongue.

His belly was a powerful one, for example, as well as his left side, close to the waist. His collarbone and all the area close to his neck was other place he discovered Shadow was especially ticklish, deep and uncontrolled laugh leaving his mouth no matter how hard was the try to quiet it every time Sonic´s fingers slipped over there.

Both their faces were extremely blushed, eyes shiny and vibrant, with their cheeks hurting from smiling for so long. Even their tails were shamelessly wagging, as if there was a need to scream and let everyone see and know how joyous they were right that instant. The spines were a mess, and don’t even get started in the state of their fur.

Sonic, However, was so immersed in this little punishment-slash-revenge of his, that he underestimated the other´s agility and how much he was wiggling. Rather abruptly, he was thrown off Shadow, and the still snickering hedgehog stood and ran.

“Hey! Come back here, you cheater!”

“Make me!”

What started then was a chase, with Shadow ducking, running, and jumping everywhere as Sonic rushed to him with grabby hands, and tickled him every time he got close. They were tired, though, since a long time ago, so it wasn’t a real race. They moved at a normal-mobian kind of speed, and many of their movements were relaxed. It was game, after all, even if a little competitive, but, a game nonetheless. One they planned in cherishing, in not rushing and just enjoying their little peace in this bubble.

It was amazing, and they simply couldn’t wipe the smile off their faces, or stop laughing, cackling or screaming, not bothering even if they tripped, sometimes even squealing in delight and provoking more laughing in that way. They were drunk in happiness, oblivious to everything else but themselves.

They weren’t in danger, Thank Chaos, or the happiness of that day would became tragedy quite easy.

Sonic managed to grasp Shadow´s forearm, using both hands to ensure he wouldn’t lose his hold. Pulling in one side, Shadow trying to get away… The innocent and always fair blue hero didn’t hesitate in tickling heavily Shadow exposed tummy, laughing loudly at the “Fucker!” that the ebony bellowed. Soon enough Sonic was able to pull him to his chest, were his right arm immediately embraced the other close, his left busy in cushioning their inevitable, yet soft, fall to the ground. Shadow didn’t lost time, starting to tickle Sonic in revenge, feeling the other almost choking in the full body laugh that left his lips. Hell, even Shadow got startled, before he took it as an encouragement and kept on luring them out.

It was a tickling battle, with now Shadow on top of Sonic, sitting almost on his hips, and the blue one stuck in the bottom. Sonic tickled Shadow, Shadow tickled Sonic…it was a mess, to be honest. No mercy, no pulling back, smiling faces, slapping of hands and murmured death threats spoken into each other flesh… a messy sweet moment, if you may, and that exactly is how Amy found them. 

_**Theater Scene:** _

Shadow, Confident on himself: Fight me.

Also Shadow: -Doesn’t last, Loses immediately.- -Really tough but can’t win against tickles. That is his ultimate weakness. -

Sonic, who knew it beforehand and is the ultimate winner: What am I going to do with you? -Lovingly, Lovingly. -

**Author's Note:**

> Other people: Easing softly into the drama.   
> Me: Is an idiot with no class and just throws everything at the red. 
> 
> Hello! If you liked, please consider checking out my tumblr account. I know I still need to learn a lot about writing, but I publish little bits of the things I am currently writing there, and it also would be awesome if you wanted to talk about something. So, yeah, that, haha. 
> 
> Link cuz you know  
> https://loudlypanickinginvenezolano.tumblr.com/


End file.
